City of Chrondrites
by AirDragonAria
Summary: The City of Chrondrites is where all the dragons of Stellar Chrondrite live. Come meet them and become entwined with their stories as they are written down here in StellarC's DragonBook. Endless amounts of chapters and fun! Rated K plus due to minor tussles, but nothing else.
1. Introduction

_Why hello there! If you are reading this, then you must have stumbled across the fabled DragonBook. This copy of the mystical parchment belongs to a girl called StellarC who just so happens to own a set of islands - each of which harbours a number of creatures known as dragons._

 _StellarC watches over her dragons with a keen eye, always trying to decipher their personalities and see what kinds of characters they really are. She finds dragons fascinating, you see, which is why she moved here in the first place._

 _After StellarC moved here she received this copy of the DragonBook from Deus, the wonderous god of Dragon City and the ruler of the world. She has since been using this book as a way of conveying the stories of her dragons to other people - including you._

 _Written down on these magic papers are the various accounts and stories of StellarC's dragons, each with their own tales and adventures for you to engross yourself in. All she asks is that you take care of this book and enjoy yourself._

 _StellarC uses some strange terminology in her 'City of Chrondrites'. If you find yourself puzzled by the words, refer back to here and brush up on their meanings:_

 _Chrondrite_ \- A stony meteorite containing small mineral granules. It also seems to posses some affliation with time and air due to the cyan and purple glow it emanates on the inside. Its function is not yet known.

 _Dragonariumers_ \- Dragons who live in the Dragonarium are given this nickname.

 _DragonBook_ \- A wonderous book with a luscious red leather cover and intricate gold decor. It has information relating to StellarC's dragons as well as their stories.

 _Gems_ \- These round purple jewels are one of two currencies in Dragon City. They're rare and precious and StellarC doesn't part with them easily.

 _Gold_ \- One of two currencies of Dragon City. Gold is manifested by dragons without having to think about it. It appears as gold bricks and is stacked up at the edge of the habitat.

 _Reddies_ \- Tomatoes are a dragon's favourite food. In the City of Chrondrites they are referred to as this term - they're red and round.

 _StellarC_ \- The owner of the City of Chrondrites, which is a set of six islands where her dragons live. She is always expanding and receiving new dragon breeds. StellarC doesn't part with her Gems very easily.

 _There is another parchment on which StellarC has written down quick descriptions about the dragons that inhabit her islands. It is listed within something called a 'Bio' and can be found further up._

 _As a final note, all the dragons in the story will be listed above each chapter in what StellarC calls an A/N or Author's Note. She knows that the whoever reads this may not know much, if anything, about the world of Dragon City so the breeds and names will be listed to clear up any confusion._

 _Sit back, relax and enjoy yourself._

 _Welcome to the City of Chrondrites._


	2. Rain, Rain, Annoy Zeeira Another Day

**A/N:** Dragon City and everything affiliated with it belongs to SocialPoint, not me. Other than that, please enjoy this first drabble!

 **Zeeira (F)** \- Dragonfly Dragon  
 **Chasess (F)** \- Butterfly Dragon  
 **Bracha** **(F)** \- Peace Dragon  
 **Warris** **(M)** (mentioned) - Sea Dragon  
 **Jafar (M)** (mentioned) - Rattlesnake Dragon

M - Male, F - Female

* * *

"Oh no! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Zeeira groaned as she looked out of her 'home'. And by home, she meant the tree in which she was currently using as her shelter.

The drops of misty water that fell from the dark, gloomy sky only proved her suspicions. Her eyelids lowered and she cast a heated glare at the heavens above.

Rain. Disgusting, humidity-rising, wet _rain._

Zeeira hated the rain, if you had not realised. She hated the smell of the water; she detested the extended length of time that it could fall but worst of all she couldn't stand the feeling of being wet.

Being a Dragonfly Dragon, though, it was natural for Zeeira to have these opinions.

The six-legged dragon moved back into the warm comfort of her tree and flopped onto her belly. She let out a deep sigh that rolled across the mossy floor and into her tree-mates ears.

"Why?!" Zeeira cursed. "Why did it have to rain _today_? Of all days why couldn't it have chosen another day to rain?"

"Just because you can't fly in the rain doesn't mean you can't still walk in it," Chasess piped up from the fire where she was relaxing.

"Hmph," huffed Zeeira, her azure eyes trailing over to meet with amber ones. "Says the laziest dragon this side of Lush Island!"

"Well, there isn't much to _do_ this side of Lush Island!" countered Chasess, her patterned wings beating slightly as she adjusted herself. "All there is are the other Habitats, the Market and the Breeding Mountain."

"And the Stadium, which is where we were _meant_ to go today!" sighed Zeeira, a paw holding her head up. "I wanted to show off my new move."

"What is it, anyway?" asked Chasess, suddenly interested.

Zeeira smiled and stood up. "It's called Nail Rain," she said proudly, flapping her wings so that she hovered above the ground by a few centimetres. She then proceeded to unleash a barrage of nails into the ground, each one embedding themselves into the moss a couple of millimetres apart. When she was done, Zeeira landed and the nails vanished into thin air by fading away. "Awesome, isnt it?"

"Looks painful," chuckled Chasess weakly. "Sure glad I don't do fights. Still wish I could do something to pass the time, though ..."

"Maybe if you got off your lazy tail," said Zeeira. "You'd find something worth doing!"

"Oh just leave me alone," huffed the lazy Butterfly Dragon, laying her head down so that the heat from the fire tickled it slightly.

Zeeira sneered at her tree-mate, and then returned her attention to the rain. Glancing out of the large crack that served as the entry and exit point, she growled lowly at the weather.

Zeeira didn't like the rain because she couldn't fly in it. Her wings were very delicate and the slightest drop of rain made them too weak for her to use. As she loved to fly in the open sky, this obviously made her rather bitter towards the type of weather.

The Dragonfly Dragon decided to take out her anger on the ground instead and began forcefully pummelling her paw against the moss. The soft natural material muffled the sounds so that Chasess wouldn't get too annoyed and it also lessened the pain to Zeeira's paw.

Whilst the two girls sulked, Bracha came walking in with her magical healing tree in her mouth as always. The Peace Dragon gently deposited her most cherished posession, propping it up against the bark, before taking her spot between the other two.

At the sound of Bracha sitting down, Zeeira and Chasess both lifted their heads to look at their sapphire-eyed comrade. Bracha herself simply smiled at them both - she had this uncanny knack for making the two arguing girls spring to attention.

"So, I heard arguing again," the Peace Dragon said in her sweet sounding voice, almost like honey. "What was it about this time?"

"The stupid rain," Zeeira seethed. "Remember how we agreed we were gonna go to the Stadium today? Well now we can't!"

"I don't see how that's a problem," soothed Bracha.

"Miss Hydrophobic here says she don't do flying in the rain," scoffed Chasess.

Bracha gave a calming look to the Dragonfly Dragon who was scowling. "There are other ways to get to the Stadium besides flying, darling," she said. "We can still walk, or run, or even slide like Jafar can. We don't have to cancel our trip just because of the weather."

"..." Zeeira was silent as she thought over what her tree-mate had said. She had to admit it did make sense. Despite her love of flying there were other ways to get around.

"Mmmm ... you're right Bracha," she finally admitted, her eyes locking on the ground in defeat.

Bracha did not boast about the win, for she always won in these arguments. No, she simply gave her comforting smile.

"Hey! I said that!" Chasess erupted from the other side of the fire. "You heard me say that there were other ways to get there! You never listen to me!"

"You never make sense," Zeeira snapped, blowing a raspberry in the process.

"As well as travelling in various ways, we can find something to cover your wings," suggested Bracha, getting up and going over to the stone drawer. Opening the drawers one by one, she rifled through the contents of each one. "Something like ... this!"

Bracha had pulled out an overcoat made of large leaves taken from her friend Warris' Sea Habitat. It was a vivid shade of olive green and rather big, draping from the Peace Dragon's mouth and onto the floor, despite her height.

"Here, darling, try it on," Bracha urged Zeeira to come over and forced the overcoat over her whole body. Her wings seemed to fold in on themselves and disappear underneath the leafy material. "Would you look at that? A wonderful fit!"

"It is comfy," breathed Zeeira. "And my wings are covered nicely. Is it waterproof though?"

"The coat is made from leaves from the Sea Habitat," explained Bracha. "So yes, it is waterproof. Do you like it?"

"I like it," replied Zeeira, smiling. "Thanks, Bracha."

"It's nothing, darling," chuckled Bracha. "Now, shall we head on out?"

"Finally! Yes, let's go!" cheered Zeeira.

Chasess rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself as she stood up and followed the other two girls. "Well, at least she's happy now," she said to herself. "I was really hoping not to go today, though."

Typical Chasess laziness there.


End file.
